


electric love

by xxprincessxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: On a random evening, Nini decides to try out this new TikTok trend she's seen all over the internet. All she had to do was play the song and kiss her best friend. Easy, right?inspired by that TikTok trend - Electric Love or what the internet calls the Kiss My Best Friend Challenge
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 24
Kudos: 120
Collections: oh YES





	electric love

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i was definitely not expecting to post, but i wrote this up really quickly so if its bad just please don't pay any mind to it lmao
> 
> but this was requested from my best friend madison lol 
> 
> anyways, hope you all enjoy this short one shot!

Like every other teenager, Nini has succumbed herself into downloading TikTok after nearly every single one of her friends have been talking about a new Tiktok. It was well known amongst the theatre department that Nini is a little slow in regard to the internet game. They liked to joke around that she’s kind of a grandma when it comes to new internet memes and slang.

After a hectic week, having just finished the brunt end of her midterms and worked a whopping 4 shifts, she was exhausted. Collapsing on her bed after a 5 hour shift at the ice cream parlour, and seeing as it was probably the first day of warm weather they’ve gotten since last year, it was busier than ever.

Now, stripped out of her work uniform, settling for a comfy pair of cotton black shorts, paired with a red crop top, she finally decided to download TikTok. And, she hated to admit it, but it was really fucking addicting.

Nini didn’t even realize how long she had been scrolling through TikTok. A particular one completely stood out to her, wondering what would happen if she had done the trend.

The trend was to play this one song called, _Electric Love_ , when they were with their best friend. And essentially, the challenge is basically to play the song and kiss their best friend.

If Nini was being honest, she’s probably had a crush on Ricky ever since he had given her a valentine in the first grade. Once she grew older, she knew it was an obligatory valentine you hand to all the classmates, but that didn’t matter.

Every year without fail, Ricky has given Nini a valentine. Whether it’d be in the form of a card or chocolates or a stuffed animal (she probably had 6 of them) and the last two years Ricky had bought her flowers.

She was totally and completely gone for her best friend.

As Nini kept watching a compilation of the TikTok challenge, she couldn’t help but picture herself doing it. And everyone knew that Nini wasn’t the shyest person to say the least, but thinking about putting her emotions out there, that was a little frightening.

Her phone dings, interrupting her scrolling as she gets a text from no other than her best friend.

 _Ricky_ : you wanna go for a late night drive?

Immediately texting back a response, she agrees despite how tired she was. And maybe, if she found the guts and the right moment, maybe she’ll do it tonight.

* * *

After twenty minutes, she sees Ricky’s bright headlights from his dad’s truck pull up to her house. Without needing to check her phone to see his text that he’s arrived, she’s already sprinting down the stairs. Grabbing her purse off the kitchen table, quickly telling her moms where she was headed and made her way out the door.

“Hello,” Nini giggles, dragging the last syllable out dramatically. Sliding into the passenger seat, settling herself like she’s done a thousand times before.

Ricky chuckles, “Hey Nins,” He leans over reaching behind her seat, grabbing something she couldn’t quite see.

“Okay, so, I know you’ve had kind of a rough week,” He starts, pulling his hand back to the front of the car presenting a single rose. “I thought a flower might cheer you up. And! I got you your favourite milkshake!”

Nini’s eyes widened excitedly, “Ricky, oh my god, you didn’t have to.” She takes the flower from him gingerly, touching each of the petals so gently, like they would fall at any given moment.

He shrugs his shoulders simply, “You're my best friend, I don’t have to do anything for you.” He utters, pulling out of her driveway, “I do it because I want to.”

The brunette feels her cheeks begin to burn from blushing. “Thank you.” She mutters, setting the flower down on the dashboard.”

“So, tell me about your week.” She starts, tucking her legs up onto the seat as Ricky turns out onto the open road.

* * *

After an hour or so making random turns, even ended up on the freeway completely by mistake. They ended up in a parking lot of this one park across town. Given that it was nearing 10pm, they were one of the only cars in the parking lot.

Before finding a place to park, they decided to grab a late night snack. Involving McDonalds ice cream, french fries and a happy meal for Nini. The young brunette having fallen in love with the toys that come from a happy meal.

“Ricky! I don’t have this minion yet!” She squeals excitedly, showing him the new toy, “I’m going to put him next to the Hawaiian one that I love.”

Ricky laughs, as he pulls the other food out of the bag, munching on a few fries that had fallen to the bottom of the bag. Shuffling things around to make sure there was room on the middle console for them to share the food they had bought.

Watching as Ricky pries open the plastic that surrounded the plastic spoon, Nini couldn’t help but admire the boy. A strand of his curly hair falling over his forehead, his eyes were completely focused on the task at hand. His lips moving slightly along to the lyrics of the song that was playing through the sound system. Nini wonders what those lips would feel like against hers.

It was definitely not a thought she should be having in regards to her best friend, but she’s long accepted the fact that whatever she felt was definitely more than just a crush. It had been at least three years when she realized it wasn’t some silly infatuation. It was much more than that.

Ricky cared for her like none of her other friends did. Constantly reminding her that she was more than enough and beautiful and smart on those days that she was a little more insecure and anxious. He would show up to her house randomly, simply because he wanted to be next to the person that won’t ask him prying questions until he was ready. He was there when she needed him, without her having to even say anything, and the same went for him. And he was there for her with a flower in hand, reminding her that she was never truly alone. He was her partner, her companion, her best friend.

He is her person.

“So, what did you do today?” Ricky interrupts her thoughts, shovelling a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, gazing towards the brunette.

The brunette shrugs, dipping her chicken nugget into the dipping sauce. “Went straight to work after school, and kind of just went home and relaxed,” She utters simply, “Oh! I also downloaded TikTok today!” She tells him excitedly.

“You?” He nearly lets out a laugh, “You got TikTok?” Pointing towards the brunette with his spoon.

Nini rolls her eyes, “Yeah, get with the times Richard. Just because your name sounds like it belongs to a grandpa doesn’t mean you have to act like one.” She jokes.

Despite all of her friends joking how Nini was practically a grandma when it came to the internet culture, Ricky was by far even worse than she was. Ricky only has Instagram because Nini practically begged him to download it, wanting to send him things she found funny. Also, he wanted to be able to see what his friends posted.

But he only had one post, and it was of him and Nini when they had gone to a carnival that came to town last year. And he hasn’t posted anything since then.

Ricky didn’t have snapchat or twitter. His screen time was practically 20 minutes in total. Only ever using his phone to catch up on the latest news articles that he was alerted through his email. He usually spent his time watching random videos on YouTube. Mostly of gamers, which he learned through Big Red, or of skaters trying out new tricks.

So when it came to social media and internet culture, Ricky had absolutely no knowledge whatsoever. Another reason why Nini knew that he wouldn’t know what trend she was planning on completing that night. On the drive to the park, she knew she had to shoot her shot. She was tired of the tiptoeing around, and the whole will-they-won’t-they thing they have going on.

“Wow, Nini, don’t gotta get so mean on me.” He mutters, shovelling another mouthful of ice cream into his mouth.

“I’m just saying, Rick,” She rolls her eyes, “It wouldn’t hurt to scroll through Instagram or Twitter every now and then.”

Ricky decides to ignore her statement, deciding to continue snacking on their food. The only sounds that were heard was the music playing through the speakers and the rustling of bags as Nini kept switching things around to eat, the pair talking amicably as the time went on.

After they finished their food, Nini felt her heart pick up in pace. And she knew exactly why it did. She’s going to do it. No hold bars, she’s going to do it.

Clearing her throat, she turns her body to face him properly. “So, I saw this trend on TikTok, and like I want to try it out. Are you down?” She asks.

Turning his head to eye her quizzically, “I have to be in it?” He questions.

“Yes.”

“Do I have to like get up and dance or something?” He brings his lip between his teeth for a moment, “Ni, there’s a reason I had to take extra lessons with Carlos for theatre.”

“Oh my god, no,” She shakes her head, “We don’t want the world to see that.” She laughs.

Ricky pouts, “Hey!”

Throwing her hands up in the air, signalling that she was innocent, “I’m just telling the truth.” She giggles, “No, but, seriously. All you have to do is listen to this song and I just need to get your reaction.”

“So, you’ve heard the song?” He quirks an eyebrow.

“Well, obviously, I’ve seen the TikToks.” She utters matter-of-factly.

Eyeing her once more, “So, it’s the same song in all of these TikToks?”

“Oh my god, you ask so many fucking questions,” She sighs dramatically, “Yes, Ricky, they’re all the same.”

“Okay, okay, fine.” He agrees, “You seem to really want to do this TikTok or whatever, so let’s do it.”

Nini’s eyes widen, both in excitement and nervousness. “Okay, I’ll just set it up,” She grabs his phone off the phone stand that sat on top of his dashboard. Making sure that the lighting was decent enough, considering they were sitting in a dark parking lot, she turns on the lights above them.

Before she knew it, everything was all set up and ready to go. All she had to do was press record. But as each time she was about to, she found herself talking herself out of it. Wondering if this could just completely ruin their friendship, or just make things better.

Suddenly, she feels Ricky’s hand go to her knee, “You ready to record, Ni?” He asks curiously.

All the brunette could manage was a simple hum in agreement. Taking in a deep breath before hitting record, the song slowly started to play out loud. Ricky bops his head along to the song, seeming to enjoy the melody. He glances over to Nini who was biting her lip a little nervously.

“What?” He chuckles, patting her knee lightly not having removed his hand from earlier, “I really like the song, and Ni-”

Before Ricky could finish his sentence, Nini takes ahold of his face gently, pressing her lips against his. It took Ricky all of one second to realize what was happening, and instantly slid one of his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Nini couldn’t help but giggle against his mouth, as she felt his cold fingers splay over the warmth of her exposed skin on her back. Running her fingers to the back of his neck, playing with the curls at the nape. Ricky hums happily, pulling back slightly, finally opening up his eyes to see Nini’s dark ones staring back at him.

He pecks her one, two, then three times. Before he glances back towards the camera that was still filming him. Laughing to himself, he looks back to the brunette that was still in his arms.

“If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask.” He chuckles, pressing a tender kiss to her cheek, “I would never say no to kissing you.”

Nini giggles, pressing her face into juncture between his shoulder and his neck. “I was scared you were going to like make me walk home after this, or something.” She mumbles into his skin.

“Make you walk home?” He gasps, “Do you really think I haven’t liked you since kindergarten, Ni?” He asks.

“I don’t know,” She shrugs, lifting her head back up to meet his eyes.

Ricky shakes his head, pressing it against Nini’s forehead, “There’s no fucking way that I didn’t have feelings for my beautiful best friend.” He laughs, “Today, you walked out of your house and I’m like god fucking damn I want to kiss her, make her my girlfriend, bring her home to meet my father, get married, have ch-”

Nini rolls her eyes, “Okay, okay, I get it.” She chuckles, interrupting his rambling. She shifts, moving back a little from the boy, but not too far that he couldn’t hold her face.

He thumbs the brunette’s cheeks tenderly, “So, Nini Salazar-Roberts, I know we haven’t gone on a date or anything yet. But I’m really hoping you like me considering the whole kiss thing,” He chuckles as Nini punches his chest lightly, “Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

Unable to help himself, he plants another kiss to the brunette’s pink lips. Not being able to believe they had gone so many years without having felt what the others lips were like. Both preserving the moment, in the dark parking lot at 11:30pm on a random Friday in March. Neither able to believe, the two most uncultured teenagers that probably walked the streets of Utah, admitted their feelings all because of some TikTok.

The curly-haired boy pulls back slightly from the brunette, “You know, I think I could like TikTok, babe.” He laughs, as Nini’s nose scrunches lightly.

“Shut up, and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading! please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! they really keep me going, especially with school literally beating my ass lol
> 
> i'm working on a few new works at the moment, while juggling school, so new works are coming a little slower than they usually would. they are coming, i promise!
> 
> if you have any requests, you can send them over to my tumblr @nini-ricky !! i'll try my best to get to them all!
> 
> i love you all so much! thank you for all your support, and i hope you're all doing well! stay safe and i'll see you soon!
> 
> sending all my love xx


End file.
